The present invention relates to a teaching mat having sound generating members located beside designated patterns or words so as to produce desired sound by petting desired position for the patterns or words.
A conventional mat used for children generally made of vinyl and can be easily connected with each other so as to lie on the floor for a game room such that the kids will not hurt when falling on the mat. In order to attract the kids, variety of patterns and colors are printed on the mat. Nevertheless, the conventional mat cannot satisfy the needs of teachers or parents who need a teaching mat that catches the attention of the children and have an interactive actions for the children so that the children learn basic phonics when playing games on the mat.
The present invention intends to provide a teaching mat that provides sound generating members below the mat so that when the children touch specific areas, a corresponding sound is produced so that the children learn during playing on the mat.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a teaching mat which comprises a plurality of parts and each part has notches and protrusions on each side thereof so as to be easily connected with each other. A first hole is defined through a center of each part and a sound generating member is received in the first hole. At least one second hole is defined in each part and located beside a designation member. A circuit board is received in the at least one second hole and electrically connected to the sound generating member. A conductive spring piece is located in the at least one second hole and a gap is defined between the circuit board and a main body of the conductive spring piece. A button is engaged with the at least one second hole so that the conductive spring piece is lowered to touch the circuit board to generate sound from the sound generating member by pushing the button.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.